A Tale of Two Feet
by Truly Anonymous Twi Contest
Summary: Emmett McCarty, owner of a foot with a stubbed toe, is distracted by a beautiful brunette. She teases him for wearing flip-flops and helps him to a nearby coffee shop. He can't get enough of her, nor she him. Their attraction is undeniable. AH Em/B


**Entry #40 - AH**

**Truly Anonymous Twilight O/S PP Contest**

**Pen Name(s):**  
><strong>Twitter or Facebook: <strong>

**Title: A Tale of Two Feet  
>Picture Prompt Number: 10<br>Pairing: Emmett/Bella  
>Rating: R<br>Genre: AH  
>Word Count (minus AN and Header): 1066**

**Summary (250 characters or less, including spaces and punctuation): **

**Emmett McCarty, owner of a foot with a stubbed toe, is distracted by a beautiful brunette. She teases him for wearing flip-flops and helps him to a nearby coffee shop. He can't get enough of her, nor she him. Their attraction is undeniable.**

**Warnings and Disclaimer: **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Rated R for adult language.

_A Tale of Two Feet_

I loved warm sunny days in June. The semester was almost over, so graduation next week added to the excitement in the air. The outlook of my life before me was promising since I would be receiving my Master's Degree in Civil & Environmental Engineering.

As I walked across the campus after my last afternoon class, I met a strikingly beautiful brunette. We smiled casually at the crosswalk. I played it cool and adjusted my satchel's strap along my shoulder before holding out my hand to shake hers.

"Hey, there. I'm Emmett. I don't think I've seen you before. You done with your classes today?"

She smirked before shaking my hand. Electricity seemed to buzz around us. Our shake was short, both of us feeling a jolt. I immediately missed the warmth of her touch as we both took a step back.

"Oh!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, miss. Must've been static electricity," I replied. She blushed.

"That's alright," she answered before folding her arms across her chest defensively, inadvertently making her breasts jiggle. It didn't escape my attention that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Just then the light changed and the pedestrian walk signal was on. I mumbled angrily to myself, thinking I had hurt her, and began crossing the street. She came up beside me, her long straight hair flowing behind her as she walked.

"I'm Bella," she said softly before sucking in her bottom lip. Her chocolate brown eyes followed my profile down to my feet.

She took my breath away. Literally. I misjudged the curb when we reached the sidewalk so I stubbed my big toe, yelped, and began hopping around her while I writhed in pain. She looked like she was concerned about me, and was quick to reach out and try to soothe me. Electric current once again flowed through me; my skin feeling like it was on fire where she held my arm. When I finally stopped hopping on one foot, she giggled.

"You poor thing. What are you doing wearing flip-flops?"

I didn't know how to answer. Sure this was Seattle and it rained almost every day, but I liked to be comfortable. Besides, back home in Tennessee, everybody would be wearing them in the summertime.

"They're comfortable," I voiced with reason.

She giggled again, and the sound was heavenly. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Come on, you big klutz. You think you can make it over there to that coffee shop?" She gently nudged my arm and motioned toward the little store on the next block.

I slipped my flip-flop back on and nodded. She hooked her arm through mine and pulled me gently to begin our short trip down the block. The first few steps had me moaning due to her touch and wincing due to the pain, but I managed to make it to the door without too much help from the beautiful woman beside me. I opened the door and motioned for her to enter first.

"Thank you," she said before going in.

"Anytime," I replied and grinned, enjoying the view of her voluptuous form.

She chose a small round table by the window. I pulled the small chair out for her before she sat, earning me a brief glimpse of her thigh high hose peeking from under the bottom of her dress as she settled in the chair. I gasped and tried to hide my hard-on as I stood above her.

"You okay? Did I hit you with the chair?"

I shook my head and I could feel my cheeks redden. I shuffled to the chair across from her, almost stumbling as I maneuvered, and awkwardly sat down.

Our waitress came, took our orders and left. The place wasn't busy, just a few other patrons, so she returned fairly quickly. After Bella and I had taken our first sips, we eased into light conversation. The waitress delivered an ice pack for my toe when she brought our second round of drinks.

The conversation was flowing along nicely, and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beauty before me. My eyes kept following the lines of her V-neck dress, up her neck, along her hair and then down her arms. I was jealous of the dress. I wanted to be wrapped as tight around her as the thin dress was. Anticipating getting my hands on her, I rolled up my sleeves. As if she was reading my mind, I felt her small foot begin to rub up my leg. She smirked, daring me to allow her to continue. I did for a bit more, and grabbed her foot when I couldn't take her ministrations anymore.

"Feeling feisty, Mrs. McCarty?"

She moaned seductively, making me very uncomfortable in my pants. I licked my lips, cleared my throat, and motioned for the waitress. Within moments, she brought the bill and I handed her my credit card. Bella continued to rub my leg while we waited for the waitress to return one final time.

"Thank you, Tanya. Your service was exemplary, as always."

"Thank you, Mr. McCarty, but I can't take total credit. The missus always gives me a sign when she's ready to go," she admitted and laughed.

Bewildered, I turned to look at my wife. She couldn't contain her laughter. I set the pen down after enclosing the signed receipt into the book and waited for an explanation. After a few minutes, she composed herself.

"You gotta admit that's pretty funny, baby," she began. "Honestly, I didn't realize that I rubbed your leg when I was ready to leave. I guess I've always done it, because I'm thinking of rubbing something else when I do it."

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath. "Let's go upstairs, babe. _Now_."

She giggled. "Yes, sir."

As we made our way to our apartment above the coffee shop, I thought of how we met a few years ago. We were sophomores; she was a transfer from Dartmouth. We ran into each other, literally, in the Union as we were carrying our newly purchased books. From that point on, she'd owned my heart, body, and soul. We'd only been married since Spring Break in March, so we stayed in our apartment the rest of the day, thoroughly enjoying each other, as newlyweds should. After all, I was determined to earn my Master's in Pleasing Bella Marie McCarty as well.


End file.
